Central Intercept System
The Tokyo Station Central Intercept System is a combat system designed to contain Kaiju-class Grimm and to prevent collateral damage to the city around it. History The Central Intercept System was originally conceived as an apocalyptic bunker meant to preserve some semblance of humanity in the event of the seal in Mt. Fuji breaking. The bunker was developed some time after the Time of Awakening began as a shelter for the Imperial Family to use as a redoubt for a last stand, hidden underground in a simple cavern beneath what would become Tokyo Station. (The Imperial Palace was originally placed on said plot of land before it was demolished to make way for a larger and more modern building.) After the main Pool of Darkness was sealed, the shelter became a redundancy and fell into disuse, only to be used as a storage facility. Thankfully this didn't last long and the storage facility was re-purposed by the Imperial Family into a bunker for the commoners and a few members of the family. The shelter was reinforced and carved out to make more room. An arched ceiling was implemented, bracing it against caving in. In the time of expansion and industrialization, the bunker was reinforced and modernized, adding defenses such as Dust-laced cannon and gunnery towers before the old palace was torn down to make way for the rail network. A small station was built close to it to act as an emergency stop for any steam trains coming through during Grimm attacks. The decision proved to be so popular that in the 1900s the old station was torn down and rebuilt into a more modern format. The entire cavern was carved out and made larger, with gantries and catwalks lining the entire facility to act as temporary housing. The conditions, however, were far from safe, and after World War II, the bunker was temporarily shuttered while the government figured out what to do with it. That answer came when after 9/11 a large number of Grimm surfaced, only to become worse in the year 2004 when Kaiju Grimm began to surface. Fearing the worst, the government and Imperial Family decided to act in unison to restructure and reconfigure the bunker. A crew was sent down to determine its structural integrity, which was proven to be sound enough for their plans in the year 2005. The project began soon after. The project was simple: they tore down the catwalks and gantries before the real work began. A massive elevator and lift system was installed under the city section right across from Tokyo Station so that the buildings would be able to be lowered into the expanded cavern. The entire section was closed off for the work, which included installing massive concrete and steel blast doors laced with gravity Dust to make them lighter. The system was put to use after the Earthquake in 2011, when large numbers of Grimm plagued the city for days. In the aftermath of the Siege of Tokyo, the bunker was heavily modified to be able to act as a containment unit to limit collateral damage. The blast doors were lowered and strengthened, while above energy shield generators were installed to contain the Grimm and limit the damage. In case of a Grimm escaping the shield, turrets were installed around it to limit their escape. The system has yet to be used in its current configuration. Defenses Energy Shield The CIS possesses an energy shield designed to act as a containment barrier for any Grimm. The shield can take a considerable amount of damage both interior and exterior wise. It is made up of blue energy panels that are generated from generators that fold out once the bunker configuration has been triggered. Gun Turrets In addition to a shield, the CIS is equipped with turrets to prevent any Grimm from dive bombing the blast doors when the shield is down. These guns also act as deterrents to keep Grimm from escaping. Blast Doors An entire section of Tokyo City is placed under thick blast doors. When the CIS is engaged, the city section lowers and they seal off the city section. It is meant as an apocalyptic holdout should the seal beneath Mt. Fuji be broken. It is capable of holding up to two hundred and fifty thousand people at a minimum, up to one million at max, and has enough freeze-dried food supplies, medicine, and a large reservoir of water to last for a decade. Tokyo Station Command Tokyo Station Command is the main headquarters for the SDI, and is capable of rotating its command centre to observe the fighting inside the energy containment shield. The command centre is also equipped with a Dust cannon above it as a last resort defence. Trivia The CIS is based on the one found in Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion THE ANIMATION. Category:Locations Category:Equipment